From An Independent School to Hogwarts
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: This is what would happen if my friends and I went to Hogwarts, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco! Includes NearlyNaked, Sexy Snape. Kinky Remus and Smokin Sirius...and of course Lots of HICKEYS! Discontinued. Crackish.
1. Letters

**I just thought of this and thought it'd be really fun to write. A few of these characters are based on real people, myself included. Sorry if it's rubbish, hope you enjoy!**

**This is for Kiki and Cuz!**

**Now on with the Chapter…**

**Chapter 1 - Letters**

Frances, Alexa, Kiera, Carlene, Erika, and Jennifer sat around the lunch table talking and laughing. It was Long-Lunch on Friday. Everyone was discussing their weekend plans.

"What do you think about Hope's party, eh?" Erika asked looking around. "You all going?"

Jen looked up startled. "What party?" She paused and thought for a moment. "Oh! Oh, do you mean her B-day party?"

"Obvi! You all going?"

Alexa and Carlene nodded, but Keira shook her head. "I can't. I have a horse show."

"Oh well that sux!" Frances exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. She's turning fifteen. One more year and she gets her permit like me." She laughed. "Merlin! I can't wait until I don't have to drive you all around anymore!"

Everyone at the table chuckled, but Alexa looked at her oddly. "Did you just say Merlin?"

"Huh?" Frances looked slightly confused. "I dunno. Did I?"

Alexa nodded. "Now I can see picking up the English lingo, but the book lingo? You are weird!"

"What are you two on about?" Carlene asked. She chuckled and turned back to talk to Erika about the music they would play and what she should wear to the party. Alexa and Frances started a conversation about a story they'd read online.

"They update again!" Alexa said excitedly. She began explaining what happened in the new chapter, gesturing wildly. Suddenly, she made a dramatic sweep of her hand and sent her soda flying off the table. "Oh well," she signed and bent to pick up the can. "No use crying over spilled potion."

Frances looked at her with wide eyes. "Look who's picking up book lingo now!"

Alexa grinned sheepishly and shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to snatches of conversations.

"What do you think about the pink…"

"Should I request that new Usher…"

"Do you know when the next…"

"Yea, I'd bet my broomstick on it!"

The last comment was from Keira. Frances and Alexa turned to look at her in shock. "Keira?" The brown haired turned and looked at them quizzically. "Do you realize that you just said 'I'd bet my broomstick on it'?"

She looked a bit shocked. "I did? Man, we must be really be obsessed with this."

The three laughed uneasily.

Later that day, the three had gotten together at Frances' house. Keira laid across the bottom of the bed, while Alexa sat in the rocking chair in the corner, her feet propped up on the head of the bed. Frances laid on her stomach on the floor, her head propped on her hands.

"Why do you think we suddenly started using book-lingo? I don't think I ever used it before." Frances asked thoughtfully.  
Alexa shrugged. Keira opened her mouth to reply, but a tap at the window cut her off.

"What the hell is that? We're on the second floor." Frances asked, getting up.

Keira smirked. "Maybe you have an admirer and they're standing down there throwing rocks at your window?"

Frances rolled her eyes. She ducked to look out thinking how convenient it was that the screen had been taken out. She gasped, completely stunned. "Uh, Kiki? Alexa? Come here, please! Hurry."

She felt two figures behind her. She heard two gasps. A huge barn owl hovered outside the window. Frances bent to open the window. She straightened and pushed her blonde hair out face.

"Am I hallucinating? Please tell me this is some sort of hallucination of dream or something! This is too weird. Way too much like the books. Owls. Do. Not. Carry. Messages." Frances said in a panicky voice. Keira reached out and took the three letters off the out-stretched leg. The owl took off with a great flap.

The three looked down at the letters in Keira's hands.

One read:

Keira Mahogany

Frances' Bedroom

15 Green Street

Paskety

New England

USA

And another:

Alexa Fattoria

Frances' Bedroom

15 Green Street

Paskety

New England

USA

And the final:

Frances Furlan

Bedroom

15 Green Street

Paskety

New England

USA

All three letters were addressed in bright green ink. Their jaws dropped. They looked up from the letters and stared at each other in shock. Each taking the letter addressed to them, they opened them and read. They were identical, but for the name:

Dear Miss Furlan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. We are sincerely sorry from the lateness of the arrival of this letter. Due to the fact that you live in the USA, we did not realize you were meant to attend Hogwarts.

You will start intense training on October 1. Next year, you will start, with two other students, on next September 1. You will be picked up at your house on September 31 and you will be fully informed, then.

Enclosed is a list of required items. Please, present this to the Hogwarts representative.

Yours truly,

Professor McGonagall

The three pulled a list out of the envelope. Again, they looked up at each other in shock. "This has to be a joke. It just has to. But who would play such an elaborate joke as this? I mean train an owl and all?"

The other two shrugged, in a stunned sort of way.

Alexa opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it and said, "C-Could it b-be real, do you think? I-I mean, do you think it really could be real, like there could actually be a Hogwarts?"

"I-I don't know…"Keira breathed. "We'll just have to, to wait and see, I guess."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and laughing about what they would do if they actually could go to Hogwarts.


	2. Arrivals

**Just to let you all know, I rather like this story and I think It's really fun to write, so please don't tell me to stop writing it. I'm not going to. **

**Cuz and Kiki! Hope you like this. Oh and Cuz? Please take the sorting quiz or tell me what house you wanna be in!**

**Chapter 2 – Arrivals**

The three didn't speak of the letters after that day, until September 30. The morning of the thirtieth (which was a Friday), during Morning Meeting, Frances sat down on the chair in between Kiki and Alexa. She poked both of them and said, "It's the thirtieth of September."

The other two looked at her. "Yes…" Alexa said slowly. "It is…"

"Do you think…?" Keira started tentatively.

"I guess, you'll just have to come over to my house tomorrow and we'll see."

The next day found the three, once again, spread around Frances' bedroom. They talked quietly about the books and the stories and what would happen if they actually were able to meet all the people that they had thought was fiction. They had told their parents about it, but they had all thought it was a joke.

At about two in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. The trio jumped up and ran down stairs. Frances' mother, Dolly, was at the door, a horrified look on her face. When she heard the three teenagers enter the room, she turned and stared at them. "You weren't joking…It's true?" She said very quietly.

"Mama? What are you talking about?" Frances asked, walking up behind her mother. She gasped and beckoned to the others.

Standing the doorway was Remus Lupin. Alexa gaped. Frances looked the werewolf up and down critically, while Lupin blushed slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Professor Lupin." She said, smiling.

The young professor smiled slightly. "Pleased to meet you too, Frances." He nodded to the other two. "Keira, Alexa. May I come in, please?"

They moved aside and let him in. Suddenly, Dolly seemed to remember her hostess duty. She gestured for Remus to sit down. The rest followed suit. "Mrs. Furlan, My name is Remus Lupin. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Dolly asked, looking stunned.

"The books aren't fiction?" Frances squealed in delight.

"No, this isn't a joke and no, the books are not fiction. They are very true, very true indeed. Harry's biographer felt the public would think the story was highly unlikely, so they were classified as fiction." He sighed and passed a hand over his face. "I am here to explain what is going to happen if you three decide to attend Hogwarts. As you probably know it's in-"

Frances cut him off. "It's in the Scottish Countryside, where no one will find it. It's also bewitched so muggles won't stumbled upon it." She said and then clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Professor. Hang on, did I just say muggle?"

Lupin smiled. "Yes, you did."

"That's the second or third time I've done something like that. Why am I suddenly using wizard-lingo?"

"Ah, well…" Lupin began, looking around at them all. "We, uh, had a bit of trouble finding you three. That's why you are all the wrong age to be starting first year and that is also, why we have set up some special arrangements for you. Having read the books, you already know the slang used and your mind is trying to tell you that you are witches too, by inserting the odd word or phrase in." He grinned, widely. "Now, you will all be in Harry's year next September. You will be sorted when we arrive, but you will be given quarters separate from your housemates for the time being. From now until next September 1, you will be taking the classes from the four years you missed. You will be exempt from taking Divination and instead of History of Magic; you will be assigned books to read.

"You will take regular Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potion, Charms, Astrology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Lets test if you actually read the books, shall we? Name the teachers for each of those subjects."

Frances raised her hand slightly as the other two sat still looking somewhat shocked. Remus nodded to her smiling. She said, "Transfiguration is Professor McGonagall, Care of Magical Creatures is Hagrid or Professor Grublyplank, Herbology is Professor Sprout, Potion is Professor Snape, Charms is Professor Flitwick, Astrology is Professor Sinistra, and Defense Against the Dark Arts changes every year. During Harry's schooling it's been Professor Quirrel, Professor Lockhart, You, Professor Moody's imposter Barty Crouch, Jr. and Dolores Umbridge."

Remus smirked. "I notice you didn't address Umbridge as Professor."

"That's because she a right old toad and an evil little menace."

"Mmm…" Remus looked at them each in turn. "Have any of you every play one of those online Sorting games of Blood Testing games?"

They all nodded and told him which house they'd been fake sorted in.

Keira spoke up for the first time. "I was, disgustingly, put in Hufflepuff, which doesn't suit me at all. I'd rather be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Alexa shrugged and said, "It put me in…….."

"I was put in Slytherin about three times out of four. The other time I was put in Gryffindor and it said I was a Pureblood, what a load of rubbish!" Frances snorted.

"No, it's not." Dolly spoke up for the first time since sitting down. They all turned to look at her and she blushed faintly. "I thought it'd missed you too, since I was born a Squib. We are both, however, pureblood through and through."

Frances' mouth dropped open as she stared at her mother. She let it sink in for a moment then asked, hopefully, "So I can go to Hogwarts, even though it's in Scotland?"

"Oh, yes! I won't dream of denying you your birthright. The right that chose to skip me."

Frances got up and hugged her mother fiercely. "I love you, Mama!"

"Hogwarts will, of course, arrange for transportation. Mrs. Furlan, would you and your husband like to accompany us to Diagon Alley in London to buy the girls school supplies, that is if their parents will allow it."

She nodded and left to call her husband. Remus looked around at the girls. "So." He said. "How are you all taking this?"

"Great!" They all said in unison and laughed.

"Keira and I even have wands already." Frances smiled at the stunned look on the werewolf's face. "Not magic ones, but the ones for Alivan's online wands. Their handcrafted wood but don't have the special core."

This caused Remus to smile widely again. "You will definitely find that helpful. Wands like that can be hollowed and filled to become magical, but Ministry can't put the underage-wizardry charm on them because you need to do it when they're being whittled. The two girls in question cheered and slapped a high five.

"Alright, all set." Dolly had returned. "We can go and get the others. Teddy is meeting us at the Mahogany's; it's closer to where he was working today. I also took the liberty of calling the Fattoria's and they also will meet us at the Mahogany's. Shall we go?"

"Wait what about my clothes and stuff?" Frances said, incredulously.

"Oh don't worry. Come here." Remus beckoned and she stood and walked to him. He stood and touched the tip of his wand to her temple. He muttered, "Penivus Vestum." He tapped he temple twice with the wand. "There now I know exactly what you need. I just flick my wand and it will all appear wherever you want it."

"Well if you're all set, we can go." Dolly smiled around and everyone nodded.


	3. Departures

**Sorry if it was confusing, I messed up the month. Thanks to Slytherin Beauty, I'm able to clear it up. In the story, it's mid to late May. The school I attend lets out in the first week-week and a half of June. They have three months, roughly, to learn five years of material. **

**Sirius is alive. That is the only difference in the events from the books. However, due to an age problem, Both Remus and Sirius are in there twenties. Lily and James were the correct age and they were all still very good friends.**

**Chapter 3 – Departures **

The odd party arrived at the Mahogany's house 45 minutes later, having driven. Lupin found the drive and the car very interesting. When the all piled out of the SUV, they knocked on the door. It was opened by Barbara, Keira's mother. "Hello, Bee!" Dolly greeted her smiling widely.

"Hello, Mum!" Keira said, leading the others into her house. The Fattorias and Frances' father, Teddy, were already there. They all sat around in the living room. Remus explained to the two families what was going to happen. He would take the three girls to London to get school supplies and robes, then they would proceed to the School. During the summer, the three would be taking an intense series of classes. The families, Remus said, were welcome to come to London and then to the castle to see their teenagers off.

"That is, if you agree to allow them to attend Hogwarts. Will you?" He looked around at the parents.

Bee looked thoughtful, but nodded slowly when Keira pleaded. Alexa's father, Charles, agreed also. The two girls, quite uncharacteristically, squealed in delights.

"Well, if you are all set, then we should leave as soon as possible." They nodded and he preformed the same Penivus Vestrum charm on Keira and Alexa.

Remus pulled a glove out of his pocket and pulled it on. He then reached into his pocket again and pulled out a teapot. "Oooo! Is that a portkey?" Frances shrieked, excitedly. Remus nodded.

They all crowded around and touched it, Remus using his ungloved hand. In a flash and with a small tug behind the navel, they arrived in Diagon Alley. Dolly looked as if she had come home. The rest looked around, amazed. When Remus mentioned money, Dolly spoke up quickly, "I, uh, I have a bit of gold in Gringotts, left to me by my family." She grinned, sheepishly.

"Oh, all right then," Remus said, cheerfully. "Lets go."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

A bit of gold was the understatement of the century. She had as much if not more money then the Malfoys. An hour later found the small group walking back up the alley. "Oh! Let's go to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. I can't wait to see what the robes look like!" Alexa said excitedly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping for their school supplies. They bought wands, robes, potion ingredients, scales, parchment, quills, ink, school bags, trunks, and cauldrons. Charles bought them all astrology models, Bee bought them all owls (Frances a snowy, Keira a screech, Alexa a barn), and Dolly bought them all Firebolts. She insisted that they all need proper brooms; Frances was ecstatic. She and Keira had a field day in the bookshop; they went mental, each buying quite a few more books then they actually needed.

Soon, however, it was time to depart for the school. With their newly bought owls and newly filled trunks, the group once again portkeyed.

The school, in Frances' opinion, was even better then described in the books. It was breathtakingly beautiful. There was absolutely no way to describe it, to capture its essence and grandeur. Frances stood apart from the talking group and just looked, taking in her surroundings. She was in slight shock, to be truthful. Remus came up quietly to stand behind her. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Huh? What? Oh, the castle? Yes it is." She jumped a little when he first spoke. Now she turned around and smiled slyly up at him. He took a small step back. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Professor?" She smirked.

Remus' eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "You, my dear, are going to be in Slytherin."

"Hmmm. That wouldn't bother me." Her smirked widened and she took a step forward. She lifted a hand and her slender fingers fiddled with one of the buttons of his shirt, staring at it.

He cleared his throat. "W-what are you doing?"

She turned innocent blue eye on him. "Who me? I'm not doing anything, Professor."

"How old are you anyway? Fourteen? Fifteen?" She shook her head and smiled. "Thirteen? Surely not!"

"No, Professor Lupin. I'm sixteen. My birthday was the 27 of February."

His eyes widened again and he said, "Oh" very softly.

"How old are you, Professor Lupin?"

"Oh, me? Uh, I'm twenty-four. Why?"

She stood up on tiptoes and brushed her lips along his ear. "The books make you out to be much older. You're only eight years older then I am." She kissed his earlobe lightly, then the top of his jaw. "I like older men."

The werewolf stiffened. She smiled seductively at him and then turned to rejoin the chattering group. _Damn!_ He thought, uneasily. _She definitely doesn't look sixteen and she sure as hell doesn't act sixteen. Fuck! I have to warn Sirius!_

This little exchange did not go unnoticed by everyone though. Keira watched it with interest while the others obliviously nattered on. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. Poor Professor Lupin didn't stand a chance; Frances Furlan always got what she wanted and, it looked like, what she wanted at the moment was Remus J. Lupin. Poor Professor Lupin. Keira chuckled.

The good-bye that followed was tearful. The five parents promised to write and to visit before the start of term. Everyone kissed everyone else and all the women cried, well the two adult women anyway.

Then, they were all gone.


	4. Conversations

**Okay, my description of the based on me, is a bit pompous and bragging. Just so you know, I don't look like that. Yes, I have blonde hair, yes, I have blue eyes, but that is where the resemblance ends.**

**Gets bad toward the end, if you don't like it, skip the last section…**

**Flames are welcome. Say whatever you want but no comments of the three main characters! That is your only warning.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day dawned bright and early. Remus came to take them to the headmaster. Frances shot him a small, knowing grin and he flushed slightly. Through the winding corridors, they walked until they reached the giant gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Wait!" Keira and Frances said together as Remus opened his mouth to give the password. They smiled sheepishly, and Keira said, "Can I guess?" He nodded. She turned to the large statue and said, "Lemon Drop."

It sprang to life and moved aside. Remus' jaw dropped and he mutely followed to three teenagers up to the office.

"Come in, Girls, Remus." They enter and sat when he gestured. "Now you will be sorted, but you won't be joining you respective houses until the start of term." He stood and picked the sorting hat from its perch. Alexa jumped up and sat on the stool, as she was first alphabetically. The head sat on her head for a minute before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She grinned broadly. Frances went next. She sat on the stool and turned her gaze on Lupin, instead of closing her eyes as Alexa done. 'Hmm.' It whispered. 'A hard choice. Where to put you? Gryffindor, maybe? You're very brave, oh yes a lot of courage, but also very intelligent. Ravenclaw? No…Clever and a thirst to prove yourself. Ambitious. Yes that would mean'…"SLYTHERIN!"

She smirked at Remus, who arched an eyebrow. Frances relinquished the seat to Keira, next. The hat had barely touched her head, when it called, "RAVENCLAW!" She grinned proudly.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. They met their new teacher, saw their new room, and started their new classes. The work was hard but the three enjoyed it anyway. Magic was so much more interesting then schoolwork.

Remus was busy helping the girls catch up to the level of the students that they would be joining. He had no time to warn his friend of the new students. Finally, on a Friday night about a month after the girl's arrival, Remus managed to get away to Grimauld place.

Sirius, though surprised to see him, gave him a brotherly hug and the two chatted for a while. Just before he had to leave, Remus turned to Sirius, "Padfoot, mate, we've got a couple of new students at the school."

"Yeah?" He could tell Sirius wasn't interested, but he pressed on.

"Yes, three girls by the names of Keira, Alexa, and Frances. Frances happens to be sixteen, but looks about twenty-one."

Sirius looked up at him, eyebrows knit. "And?"

"Watch out for her, Pads. She's…dangerous; She's a Slytherin with a thing for older guys, Padfoot. She's been hitting on me since she got here and it's not right. I'm her teacher and it's wrong.

But, Padfoot, I have a feeling she'll go after you, when she's done with me. "

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "What does she look like?"

"She's gorgeous, Padfoot. To sound utterly cliché and kinda like a bad romance novel, She got sparkling blue eyes and silky blonde hair to the small of her back. She is built like a fucking Victoria Secret's model…She's perfect. Here, look." Remus got up and went to retrieve the pensive that Sirius had in the living room. He pulled the memory of Frances standing looking at castle. He did not, however, realize that he pulled the whole memory, including the whispering and kisses she had placed on his ear and jaw. Sirius watched the memory unfold as the werewolf turned bright red.

When the memory finished, Sirius looked up at his best friend and grinned wolfishly (hehe). "Well, Moony, enjoy having her all to yourself while you can. I plan on visiting in a couple of weeks and I fully intend to...uh…well, I really shouldn't tell you. You are her _teacher_ after all." He winked.

Remus' jaw dropped and he gaped. "Y-you have v-very dirty mind! Sirius, you're a sicko!"

Sirius gave Remus his most innocent look, his eyes wide. "Why, Remus, I do believe you are the one with the dirty mind. I never thought of it like that!"

Remus flushed scarlet. "I-uh, but I… Oh fuck!"

Sirius grin widened. "Her?"

"Huh?"

"You said fuck. Fuck her? As in, you want to?"

"Of Co- I mean, I-uh…I…um, I have to go. I have p-papers to correct." Remus spluttered, jumped up, and left quickly.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Frances leaned against the wall outside Remus' classroom and waited. She had no idea where he was or that she was the topic of both his most recent conversation and thought. Ten minutes time passed. Suddenly her eye snapped open and she looked down the hall in the direction from which she could hear the footsteps of a certain sexy werewolf.

By the time he looked up and saw her, he was nearly at the door. A look a complete panic crossed his face and she chuckled. "Why, Professor, surely you can't be afraid of little old me?"

He gulped and shook his head. He unlocked his office and entered, Frances following closely behind. She shut the door firmly behind and moved forward. Lupin looked up at her sharply, "Is this wise, Miss Furlan? I mean do you re-"

She had cut him off by slipping and hand around the back of his next and pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened in shock then closed of their own accord. _This shouldn't be happening! Remus! Stop, Now! You're her teacher! You're her teacher! You're her teacher! You're her tea- Holy Shit! _Her hand running up the inside of his thigh sent all of his reasoning right out of his head. She smirked into the kiss as he lightly rapped his arms around her waist.

Her tongue slid over his lower lip and pushed into his mouth. He gasped, which gave her easier accesses to his mouth. After a few minutes, when he was completely intoxicated by the taste of her mouth, She pulled away and stepped back. He was left leaning against the desk, mouth agape. His jaw shut with a snap and he looked her over. "You certainly have the whole I'm-a-adorabley-fuckable-school-girl look down." He commented.

And she did. Under her open Hogwarts robes, she wore a regulation blouse in silk, with only the middle button buttoned. The bottom of the shirt, which should have been fastened, was open to show her rock hard, tan stomach up to the bottom of the rib cage. The v-ing neckline plunged down the show off she red lace bra. Her regulation black skirt was rolled up to above mid-thigh. She had on black knee socks, which, in Remus' opinion, only emphasized her perfect, long legs. His gaze traveled back up her, to rest on her face. She grinned and licked her lips. He was memorized by her little pink tongue. His eyes glued to her mouth, he said, more to himself then to her, "Aw. Fuck. I fucking hate it when Padfoot is right. Fuck it. Screw rules." He pulled her roughly to him and captured her lips. She sighed into him and brought her hand up under his shirt. One hand moved and began to unbutton his shirt.

When the shirt was open, she laid her palm on his hard chest running it over the scars, old and new, that printed a beautiful pattern across his chest. He flinched at this and started to turn away, but she stopped him. "Remus," She savored the word in her mouth, as if it was precious to her. "Remus, why are you ashamed of what, no of who you are? There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm a werewolf, Frances. A werewolf. How can you say that's nothing to be ashamed of?" He turned his face away and looked down, trying to hide the pain on his face.

"Is Hagrid ashamed of being a half-giant? No. Remus, I think you are a wonderful person, no. Don't protest. You are and being a werewolf is part of you. Now stop being ashamed of it. And of the scars." She slipped the shirt of his shoulders and let it puddle on the desk. Running her hand over his scarred chest, she continued, "I think they are beautifully masculine. They do make a wonderful pattern."

She leaned down and did something that no one had ever done before. She kissed his scars one by one, until she made her way to one of his nipples. The caring expression turned into a seductive grinned and she licked it. He gasped softly. She bit lightly then kissed the pain away before standing straight. Her grin widened. "Your turn!"

Her slender fingers, which had just moments before been caressing him, came up and undid the remaining button of her shirt. She began her seductive, sensual strip-tease and didn't stop until she was clad only in her skirt (yes she had taken off her underwear) and her shirt, which she had left unbuttoned and hanging open, revealing her naked chest.

The entire time he felt himself getting harder by the minute. Not that he hadn't been hard already, mind you. He started the moment he saw her grin at him in the hall and had been getting harder ever since (tehe, Remus, you kinky bastard!).

With a flick of his wand, the desk behind them cleared. He picked her up and placed her gently on the empty desk. She laid there, shirt pooled at her sides. He ran a hand over her creamy skin, then leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. As he suckled on her nipple, Remus kneaded the other gently.

It was this scene, Remus leaning over and suckling the chest of an almost naked girl as she lay her head thrown back and her hands buried in his sandy blonde hair, that Sirius walked in on. He stared for a moment in complete shock, until the girl's cry of "Remus…Oh God, Remus!" woke him.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Oy, Moony, whatever happened to 'She's my student and it's wrong' kick? Huh?"

Moony, who had lifted his head, jerked violently. "What the Fuck, Sirius! You have the fucking worst timing in the fucking world."

Frances flushed scarlet, the blush even creeping down her neck (never ever happens!). She sat up quickly and buttoned a couple of buttons on her blouse, before gathering her things and hurrying out.

Sirius grinned, rakishly. "So, how was-"

"If you even try and fucking finish that fucking question, Black, I will personally fucking bite you on the next fucking full moon. Got that?" He looked livid. Sirius had never seen him this angry. "If you really wanna fucking know. Nothing happened; you had to fucking waltz in here without knocking or anything, you arrogant prat! Merlin, you pissed me off sometimes!"

"Only sometimes?" Sirius asked, impishly.


	5. Surprises

**Finally, here is my proper disclaimer…**

**If I owned anything, do you really think I would be posting this stuff on the web and making no money whatsoever? I mean really! I would just put it in the novels. Oh and if I did own anything SIRIUS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! Thank you.**

**Chapter 5 –Surprises**

Frances stumbled away down the hall, until she turned the corner. When she knew she was out of sight, she righted her step and walked calmly, thinking hard.

She hadn't flushed, as she knew Sirius thought, because they had been caught and she had been topless. She had flushed because of the look in Sirius' eyes, lust, appreciation, and something else. Something she'd never had directed at her before. It made her whole body flush and her heart turn over.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she hardly noticed that she was down by Snape's classroom and office. A loud noise shook her out of her reverie. "Oh, Severus! That's so amazing!"

Frances froze. _Oh My God! That sounds like…No it couldn't be._ She knocked softly. There was no answer; the only sound was a faint gasp. She knocked louder. "Come in…" Keira's voice called from inside the classroom.

Frances' jaw dropped. _What the fuck?_ She opened the door slowly and pecked in. Her eyes widened in shock. _Apparently, she is back to her old tricks to get points with the teachers…_

Keira was sitting at Snape's desk and leaning forward. Snape stood before a large cauldron and added what looked like powders Hellebore. Keira watched Snape and smiled. "That's so good. I could never do that…"

This comment caused Frances to start giggling hysterically. Keira smirked at her and Snape jerked and dropped the entire bottle of Hellebore into the cauldron. They all froze and stared at the potion that was bubbling ominously. A moment passed and nothing happened. The three relaxed. The potion hissed softly and exploded. Snape was completely covered. The slime slid off the Acromantula silk of his robes, but burned through the silk shoulders of Keira's blouse. There was a noise like cloth ripping and a pop. The two girls stared at their Potions Master as his face transfigured. The abnormally large nose shrunk and the greasy hair lost its slimy appearance.

Both Keira and Frances gaped at him. He was… Dare I say it? Snape was, suddenly, Hot! There I said it!

Finally, Frances managed to get over her shock. "_Scourify!_" She flicked her wand lazily at the mess. The green remnants of the potion vanished, leaving Snape hot and Keira in ¾ of a blouse (the shoulders and neck having been eaten through by the potion). "Oh Severus!" Frances crooned. He gave her his worst death glare, but the effect was lost and he just looked darkly sexy. Creepy, Very Creepy. "You were using a glamour!"

"I. No, what?" He waved his wand and a mirror appeared. "FUCK! That was not supposed to happen!"

"Severus. I do believe for the first time in like forever, you actually screwed up a potion." Keira smiled coyly at Snape.

"FUCK!…Hey wait a minute! You aren't supposed to be able to do that spell. That is N.E.W.T. level magic!"

"You are changing the subject tactlessly!"

"Well excuse me! I just had my fucking glamour blown, so shut up! Unless you want your first week back in school spent in detention!" He hissed.

She put her hands up as if the say 'fine-whatever-I concede,' turned around and left the room. She threw one last comment over her shoulder before disappear through the door. "If you put that glamour back on I will purposefully mix the same potion you just did and blow it up on you. You look hot. Why use an _ugly_ glamour?"

Frances walked back to her dorm, deep in thought. _Hmmm Snape is really a total hottie…Remus is gorgeous, but Sirius is more so…Oh well, in a little bit I can hand Remus over to Keira like I promised and have Sirius instead…hmm this is going to take some planning, but now I have a book on the giant wars I need to read._


	6. Encounters

**I would like to say right now that, yes I absolutely lurve Remus, but I personally don't want to fuck him, especially if Sirius is anywhere in the vicinity. Not to say that the Frances character doesn't fuck him because well…**

**This is basically well a sex scene so if you don't like it, but you like the story only read the first three sentences. YOU have been warned.**

**Chapter 6 – Encounters**

Frances had decided she wanted to say with Remus for a bit longer. Then she'd move on to Sirius. These thoughts were running through her head as she took a walk around the castle to clear her mind. She was somewhere in the vicinity of the DADA room when she heard a voice behind her. "Miss Furlan, do you think it is wise to be walking the corridors at night? I mean someone might come along and think you are the most beautiful being they'd ever seen and carry you away to their off-uh, room and ravish you."

"I am so sorry, Professor." She drawled. "I promise it won't happen again."

"I think you need to be punished for it happening once. It is long after curfew." Her eye widened at his implications and he quirked an eyebrow._ Oh, so that is what he means…hmmm Kinky Bastard! Me like! Well then, here goes nothing…_

"Why, Professor, what ever did you have in mind? Blindfolds? Handcuffs? Whips? Spankings?" He looked shocked to say the least. He hadn't realized exactly how obscene that comment had sounded.

He took a breath and said calmly, "Whatever you want, my darling kinky Slytherin."

"Oh, now I'm the kinky one? You're the one who said I need punishment. Anyway…Where is your room?"

"Well. A bit eager, now, aren't we? Follow me." He turned and led her to his room. Once inside, He smiled at her. "Sirius is quite taken with you, you know."

"Oh?" She fingered the buttons of her shirt, slowly undoing them one by one, until (after two buttons) he stopped her and did it himself.

"Yes. After you have finished with me, I suggest you take pity on him and shag and/or date him. He fancies himself half in love with you already. Though I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He slipped her shirt down off her shoulders and discarded it. Slowly, very slowly her bra followed. He ran his hand softly up and down her sides. Fingers coming tantalizingly close to her breasts, even brushing the sides lightly but never really touching them.

"Are you suggesting that I'm a whore?...Oh God Remus, please. Just frigging touch me!"

"Well, you just did a pretty good impression of one." He complied. Kneeing, he took one of her breasts in his mouth and the other in his hand. He pinched her nipple lightly, then a little harder. He flicked his tongue over the other, and then scraped softly with his teeth. She gasped and jerked her hips. He stood and kissed her as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt. After running her hands over his chest and back, she reached down and unclipped his belt.

He shuddered when her fingers 'accidentally' brushed the bulge in his pants. She pulled the fly down and caressed him through the fabric of his boxers. He moaned into her lips. She smirked and ran her tongue over his lower lip, begging for entrance. He complied. She explored the cavity of his mouth as her hands worked wonders on his body.

"Okay. Enough of Frances the Dominatrix! My turn, and I'm going to make you beg!" Remus growled picking her up and laying her across the bed.

"Oooo, Look who's the kinky one now!"

"Hmm. I think I like having control over you. I could get used to this."

"Don't get to comfortable." She pulled him down on top of her and rolled him over onto his back. "Be submissive! You're hotter when you're on the bottom."

"Oh great! Wonderful, I mean I just love being dominated by my student." Remus froze. The realization of how very wrong this was hit him hard, but by now his erection was painfully hard and he'd rather have her get rid of it then having to do it himself. "Do you realize how utterly wrong and immoral this is?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured as she laid butterfly kisses across his lower belly. "Lift!" She commanded and he obliged by lifting himself slightly off the bed so she could slip his pants and boxers down.

"Apparently you don't care…You aren't a virgin, are you?" He asked. Mild panic laced his tone.

She looked at him incredulously. "Do you even have to ask? Of course not!" Her head dropped back down to his stomach and her tongue slowly, tantalizingly dipped into his navel…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius, with the Marauders Map in hand stood in the hall out side his friend's rooms. He was debating whether to interrupt them or not. It would be highly amusing, but also highly dangerous as Remus was likely to kill him.

He had just turned to leave when a scream of pure ecstasy erupted for behind the door and cut the air. It was quickly followed by a low, distinctly masculine, moan that turned into a cry halfway through. Well that solved Sirius's problem he would not interrupt, as there was now nothing to interrupt.


	7. Feasts

**Wow I'm not even sure this will work because my computer is being asshole-ic and I haven't been able to update anything for like ever. Anyway…**

**BTW: the second and third year were combined so it is now 5th year rather then 6th. Which mean Lockhart got sacked after three months in which all the Chamber stuff happened.**

**Kiki, I was wrong about the Prince. I was also pissed off royally when I finished!**

**Cuz, I'll ask my mom if I can mail it. Tell u later.**

**The Sixth Book, HBP, never happened in this story, K? Good. Sirius is alive and so is everyone else.**

**Okay…school is started now and they are all ready…In fact it is sorting feast in this chappie**

**Chapter 7 – Feasts**

The night-sky in the Great Hall shown with moonlight. The moon was half full, so Remus sat at the staff table. The whole school was there and the first years had just been sorted. Dumbledore stood and surveyed the room.

"Now I know you are all expecting my usual short speech before dinner and it will come, but now we have three more students who come under rather unusual circumstances. Due to the fact that they were living in America, we did not realize that they were destined to come to Hogwarts. They were here over the summer and learned everything they need to join the fifth year students. Girls?"

He addressed the question to the door behind the staff table. The door opened and Frances, Keira, and Alexa walked through. The hall was dead silent. Dumbledore continued, "This is Frances Furlan." Frances stepped forward and curtsied to the students then to the staff table. She winked and Remus who flushed a deep red. "She was sorted into Slytherin." Frances moved aside, but did not make a move to sit down. Keira stepped forward next. "This is Keira Mahogany and she was sorted into Ravenclaw." Keira repeated Frances' action, winking at Snape before stepping aside. He also flushed scarlet. "And last but not least, Alexa Fattoria our new Gryffindor.

"Now, a special arrangement has been made. Tonight, the three will sit at their House tables, but, at their request, another table will be set up. They also have their own quarters apart from their houses, again at their request. You will, however treat them as your house mates regardless."

The three girls again curtsied to the staff table and once again Snape and Remus both flushed. They, then, went to their respective House-Tables. Frances sat herself down next to Malfoy, who gladly made room for her.

"I'm Dr—" He began, but she cut him off.

"Yes I know who you are, Draco dear. And you're Crabbe and Goyle and Blaise and Pansy." She nodded to each in turn. They all looked surprised.

"Well. That is surprising. Furlan…I seem to remember hearing that name before…"

"That is probably because I'm a pureblood and my mother and father were both born in England."

"Oh well…"

She glanced up at the staff table and tried to catch Remus' eye, but he was ignoring her. Well, Well, Well. She thought. This won't do at all…hmmm…

She leaned in close to Malfoy's ear and whispered seductively, "Draco, you know you're very, very handsome…and very fuckable…" She kissed the top of his jaw and licked his earlobe, then withdrew and sat normally. Pansy was glaring and Blaise looked amused. She looked up at the staff table to find Remus glaring at her as well. When he saw he'd been caught he sneered and turned away. She grinned and turned back to the table.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Keira had sat in between Cho Chang and some random, but very handsome guy. She kept looking up at the staff table as well. She noticed the exchange between Draco and Frances, then Frances and Remus, and she smirked. She caught Snape's eye and licked her lips slowly. His eyes widened and he flushed and turned away.

Remus had seen that exchange. He didn't feel quite as guilty now that he knew Snape was having an affair with Keira. (Of they aren't, but that okay… Poor Oblivious Remus) Hmmm. Keira seemed a lot like Frances in personality, but not in appearance. She had brown hair and dark eyes, while Frances was fair- haired and had eyes that change color, he had noticed. Strange.

The Feast progressed. Alexa, at the Gryffindor table, sat talking with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The five quickly became friends. "You're gonna like Frances and Keira. They're my best friends. We're kinda like you, Ron, and Hermione, Harry."

"Well, I haven't got a problem with Keira, but the other one…She's a Slytherin, now. I don't have _any_ Slytherin friends. Besides, She was just sucking on Malfoy(hehehe not what ur thinking.)'s ear."

"What? But she can't be, she—" Alexa spun around to look at Frances, who was indeed sucking on Malfoy's earlobe. Draco had the oddest expression on his face. It was part surprise, part smug, part embarrassed (almost), and part like he wanted her to be doing something else (hehehe now it's exactly what you thought before!). Alexa furrowed her brow. _Now why would she do that…No more like why would she do that when Remus is in the room?_ She looked up at the staff table. Remus sat turned as far as he could be from the Slytherin table, where Frances was now sucking on Malfoy's neck _probably in an attempt to give him a hicky. Uh-Oh, that's never a good sign. At least it would make everyone laugh._

She brought her hand up and touched her temple.

'Frances?'

'Yes?'

'What is hell's name are you doing?'

'What ever do you mean?' Ah sarcasm.

'You know exactly what I mean. Remus is right there! You whore!'

'Oh shut it bitch!' there was a smirk behind that comment. _Well at least she hasn't gone insane, if she still calling me a bitch. I don't even remember how that started…_ 'He was ignoring me. I am not to be ignored, ever, by anyone…So I am making him notice me.'

'Yeah, well everyone else is noticing too.'

'Good. Maybe I can get my next boyfriend… Bye, Cuz!'

Alexa shook her head and laughed. She turned back to the table, where Harry had an eyebrow raised. "Wait a few minutes this should be very funny." She said with a smirk and turned back around to watch the scene she knew was about to unfold.

Draco felt Frances pull away, but continued his conversation with Blaise. Pansy gasped and Blaise started to laughed right in the middle of the point he was trying to make. "What!" He asked, annoyed.

Blaise couldn't talk for laughing and Pansy just stared, but she did manage to pull out a mirror and hand it to him. He opened it and look into it. "Yeah?" she shook her head and pointed to his neck. He looked again and his jaw dropped. He stood abruptly and glared down at Frances. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HICKY!"

The entire hall fell silent. Remus leaped to his feet and glared down at Malfoy. "That is not appropriate language! Apologize to F-Miss Furlan immediately! As well as the rest of the hall!"

Snape stood as well. "And, Draco, You have a detention for the utter rudeness of that comment you made." Everyone gasped. Snape never gave Draco detention. Ever! "Apologize to her. Now!" He snarled the last word.

Malfoy looked like he'd just swallowed a Blast-Ended Schrewt. Looking like he was about to be sick, he said, "Frances, I'm s-sorry. To you lot as well." He sat, quickly.

She smirked up at him. "I forgive you, Draco Darling." She looked up at the staff table to Remus, who also looked like he swallowed a blast-ended Schrewt, as did Snape.

She grinned and the entire Hall chorused. "We forgive you, too, Draco Darling!"

The blonde in question made as if to get up again but Blaise held him back.

Once noise filled the room again, Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "I love her!" Harry announced, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. "I am going to date her and rub it in Malfoy's face."

"Me too." Ron grinned.

"Be warned, though." Alexa said gravely. "She marks all her boyfriends." They bother raised an eyebrow and Hermione and Ginny looked shocked. "Every single person she dates ends up with a hicky that doesn't go away for a month and a half, and when it does, the guys are left with two small dots and a small star on their neck that never ever goes away. And no, there is no spell to make it go away, because she asked all of the teachers and Professor Dumbledore if there was. There isn't."

"I don't care." Harry and Ron said in unison, then grinned at each other. Harry then said, "That is actually kinda cool."

Alexa shrugged, rolling her eyes, and paused to listen to talk around the Hall. Everyone was talking about Malfoy's Hicky courtesy of the 'new girl' and Lupin and Snape's reaction. She shook her head. She had better warn Remus.


	8. Classes

**This chapter is dedicated to my Best Friend, Pearla914 the laughing girl, Because she is just Soooo cool ; - ) **

**SlytherinBeauty – Thanks, I guess you like me if you like Frances, cause that's me…hehe! Well…kinda…personality wise, not promiscuity wise…**

**CUZ. Hope you still like all the stories. Have you finished reading! CALL ME WHEN YOU DO! Or you will be very sorry because I will kill off out of this Fic and bring in…Olivia! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…clears throat Yes well…moving on…**

**Thanks to Queen Asinoe for marvelous support! **

**P.S. Please excuse any mistakes, as sleep is in short supply! Thank you…**

**Frankie**

**Chapter 8 – Classes**

The next day was the first day of real classes for the Three Americans, as the whole of Hogwarts had taken to calling Frances, Keira, and Alexa. Frances and Keira had DADA together first period, while Alexa was in Herbology.

With four rows of desks, Keira and Frances sat next to each other in the front. Keira in the first seat of the first row, Frances in the first seat of the second row, Cho Chang in the first seat of the third row, and Draco in the first seat of the fourth row. Frances, wearing the same I'm-an-adorabley-fuckable-school-girl altered uniform, sat talking to Keira, who was wearing a more conservative version of Frances' altered uniform.

"So," Keira said in a low voice so Draco wouldn't hear. "What was that little display with Draco about? I mean, what about Remus?"

"Oh, that? That was and is just to make Rem jealous. I am going to continue today. You just wait and watch. This classes should be very, very…interesting!" Frances replied in the same low tone glancing at Draco, who glared at her.

She turned and grinned at Keira, who chuckled, before popping up out of her seat and going to sit on Draco's lap. "Draco, darling! You can't be mad at me! That would be Soooo sad!" She pouted, prettily.

Draco sneered. "Yeah? Why?"

"Because," She said right into his ear. She licked the curve of the same ear and whisper, "Then you wouldn't want me to kiss you."

He turned his head to her and she did indeed kiss him. Her tongue snaked out and ran over his bottom lip. He quickly opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He ran one hand up her side, while the other hand held her around the thighs to keep her on his lap. Her hands were gripping his hair.

Keira laughed as the whole class sat mesmerized by the two. She laughed even harder when, moments later, Remus walked into the room and dropped his books as he spotted the two. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. Utter shock and total jealously, mixed with a tad bit of anger.

He stooped to pick up his books, then cleared his throat. The class, except for Frances and Draco, turned to him and gasped. He stalked up the fourth row and tapped Frances on the shoulder. She broke away from Draco and turned, "What do you—Oh! Hello, R-um…Professor!"

Remus sneered at her. "Detention to both of you for inappropriate conduct!" He turned away and stalked to the front of the room.

Frances threw a smirk to Keira that went unnoticed by everyone else. She stood and walked to Remus' desk, looking like she was about to cry. "Professor?" She said in a small voice. Remus turned to glare at her, but, upon catching sight of her face, his expression softened. "I-I'm sorry, Professor. It-It won't happened again…"

"Well…Maybe I was to harsh on you, since it is your first day of real classes. Never mind the detention, but consider it a warning." He smiled at her. She smiled back and after a second of thought winked.

Draco perked up at that news. "Sir, does that mean I don't have a detention either?"

Remus turned and scowled at Draco. "No, Mr. Malfoy. You have been attending this school for five years or more. You should know better. Report to me at 8:00 p.m. Friday to serve your detention."

Draco scowled then sighed. "But, sir, I have a detention with Snape at eight on Friday."

"_Professor_ Snape. Alright, make it Saturday morning at 8:00 a.m."

Draco sighed loudly and slumped in his seat. Remus turned and motioned Frances back to her original seat. She sat and glanced at Keira who smirked.

Remus opened his notes to see what was on the agenda today, when Keira raised her hand. He nodded at her and she said with a smirk that was meant for only him and Frances to understand, "Professor Lupin, sir, I know this isn't History of Magic or Ministry Laws and Decrees, but I can't ever get an answer from Professor Binns and Professor Curt…well, I'd rather ask you."

"Well, ask away, and I will answer the best I can." _I know I'm going to regret this!_

"Well, Professor, I was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and I noticed some mention of a student for Drumstrang was having a relationship with one of the teachers. I was wondering if that was legal in the wizarding world, because it isn't in the states. It didn't say ion the article."

Remus turned scarlet. He cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Mahogany, I believe it is quite legal in the wizarding world, although certain schools do discourage it. It is not however ground for the teachers being fired or arrested as it is in the states. It is also not grounds for the expulsion of the student." He swallowed hard.

"Really?" Frances piped up. "It's that wonderful!"

He turned redder if that was possible and swallowed again. "And why is that, Miss Furlan?"

"Oh because I… have a friend who is dating he-his teacher and i-he was very worried about it."

He cleared his throat again. "Really, how very interesting. Now if there are no more questions…yes, Miss Mahogany?"

"Well, I was wondering what the policy is here."

"I actually have no idea, having had absolutely no reason to look it up. Ever. Now, today we are working with repelling a Vanishing Charm. Now, get into pairs and I will in case you in a bubble of Magic through which cannot see or be seen just in case. You also cannot hear or be heard."

Frances, smirking at Keira and then Remus, paired her self with Draco.

Remus scowled darkly.

Once the lesson began, Frances smiled seductively at Draco. "I'm not very good at repelling Vanishing Charms, but I am very good at the Vanishing Charm itself." She murmured. To tell the truth, she was excellent at repelling anything and everything, but then the lesson wouldn't be as fun!

He smiled and muttered the 'magic word' (hehe). Her blouse disappeared.

"Only fair!" She said the word and his shirt disappeared. What she didn't tell him was that she knew how to retrieve the vanished object(s) and that her Vanishing was VERY, VERY hard to reverse, even for Remus.

Her socks disappeared.

His pants vanished, leaving him in green silk boxers.

Her skirt vanished.

She vanished what ever remained, besides the boxers and his robes.

They made-out for the rest of the class. A few minutes before the time she knew Remus would remove the bubble, she pulled her robes tight together so Draco couldn't see what she was doing, and she recalled all her clothes. Draco closed his robes as well.

"Alright, class, lets see the damages." Remus called when the bubbles had disappeared. He went around the room until, finally, he said, "Frances and Draco, what's missing?"

"Well, sir, nothing of mine is missing…" she let her robes fall open and Draco's jaw dropped. "But…" She went and whispered what Draco was missing into Remus' ear, her lips rest brushing his skin.

She pulled away and he laughed as Draco sneered at him. "Well that nothing serious. Moreover, your vanishing spell in exceedingly hard to lift. I guess Mr. Malfoy is just going to have to go to his next lesson as he is." Remus turned to Draco, smirking. "I'll give you a note for you next class."

Draco scowled. "Fine!" He let his robes fall open and, spinning on his heel, he stalked out of the room. Remus hand Frances the note and she ran after the scantily clad Slytherin boy.

"Draco! Draco! Wait!" She ran after him. Finally, she found him being cornered by a group of sixth years. She stalked up to him and, baring her slightly over grown incisors, she hissed at them. "MINE!"

They took one look at her and fled. She turned back to Draco and began stroking his upper thigh through the silk of his boxers. "You forgot your note…I love silk…" She accidentally on purpose brushed him with her fingertips and he groaned. "Well, come on, let's get to class. What class do we have next?"

"Arithmancy." He managed with difficulty, considering she was now stroking the very low part of his lower abdomen. She moved away and he groaned again, this time at the lose of contact.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Arithmancy room through the most well traveled route, which went right by the great hall.


	9. Embarrassments

**This is so ridiculously late because my Internet was major screwed. Sorry bout that, Laughing Girl.**

**So far as I remember, a lot of you guys mentioned liking my main character, Frances. I would like to thank you very much. She is a girl after my own heart, literally. I wrote her to react the way I would like to if I were in that situation, but I probably wouldn't react that way…Sigh Oh Well…**

**With the much appreciated help of the Laughing Girl, Pearla914, I was able to get my reviews even without the internet. THANK YOU, JP! (lol)**

**Cuz, wouldn't I love to turn Scabbers/Peter into a pile of Ash. SWEET LIFE!**

**Excuse Draco's bashing of gay men in this chapter. I obviously don't feel this way. It just a character being UTTERLY PISSED at the world in general and a guy in particular.**

**Chapter 9 – Embarrassments**

The trip trough the Great Hall did nothing for Draco mood, seeing as he was already pissed. No one in the Arithmancy room would go near him, except Frances. (The Gryffindor part of the class hadn't shown up yet) Draco sat in the back of the classroom, fuming, with Frances, Alexa, and Keira surrounding him.

"What the fuck is Lupin's problem?" Draco sneered. "I think he liked seeing me in my boxers. I bet he's a fucking fag. Yeah, I—"

"R-Professor Lupin is not gay, you prick! How dare you say something crude and offensive like that! Suck it up! So you gotta walk around in your fucking boxers for a couple of periods? Who fucking cares? Maybe it'll deflate your effing ego! SUCK IT UP!" Frances' voice got steadily louder until she was on her feet screaming at him. "Alexa! Up, we're switching seats."

Alexa, who was about to protest being ordered around, caught site of Frances' face and, wisely, thought better of it. She silently got up and moved into the seat next to Draco. She turned to the scantily clad blond boy, who was looking highly offended, and murmured, "She gets very offended when people insult homosexuals. Her cousin, Tom, is gay and he used to be made fun of for it."

Draco cringed slightly and nodded. _Well, _he thought. _If I'm ever gonna go out with her on a real date, I probably have to apologize…_he cringed again._ Malfoy's never say they're sorry…Idea!_

He pulled a scrap of parchment out of the bag Keira had brought, and a quill. He scrawled a short note and threw it at Frances. She picked it up and glared at him.

She opened it and glanced it over._ What the Fuck? Who the hell is Tom? _

'Alexa?'

'Yeah?'

'Who is Tom?'

'Oh, Tom is your gay cousin.'

'Cuz? You know I don't have a gay cousin or a cousin named Tom, right?'

'Oh, I know, but Draco doesn't! I had to give him some excuse for why you were like ravishing him one minute and bitching at him for insult Remus the next…'

'Oh…Thanks.'

'No prob.'

Frances smiled warmly at Draco, sneering inside. Cursing him in every Language she could, which include Spanish, German, French, English, Polish, Italian, and Latin, she whispered, "Thank you, Dray. I'm sorry I screamed at you."

He smirked and she turned to Keira, smirked, and narrowed her eyes. Keira laughed. She recognized that smirk; it meant that Draco Malfoy was about to be dumped in a very embarrassing manner. Alexa looked over at the sound of Keira's laughter and Frances threw her the same smirk; she laughed too.

Finally, Professor Vector, a small, brown-haired woman in her early thirties, walked in. She made her way to the front of the room and surveyed the class. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are missing, that is strange, and…DRACO MALFOY! Stand up immediately!"

He did so, blushing slightly. He closed his robes and crossed his arms.

"What is the meaning of this...this display! Why are you sitting in my class in nothing but a pair of green boxers and robes?" She blushed as she scanned him.

Frances stood. "Professor, I have a note from Professor Lupin by way of explanation." She reached into her pocket, but came up empty. She looked in her bag, but came up empty again. She glanced nervously at Draco, who was staring at her in mild shock. "I-I can't find it…but it was…I…I'm so sorry, Draco. It's not here!" She turned back to the teacher. "Professor, I'll go get another note from Professor Lupin. It's my fault he doesn't have one. I must have dropped when I was tou—when I was coming here from DADA." She turned, sneered at Draco, whose jaw dropped, and hurried out of the room.

Running as fast as she could (She is very, very, fast), Frances took one of the secret passageways. It took her five-minute to make the fifteen-minute track from the Arithmancy room, which was up near the Divination room, to Remus' office, next to the DADA room. Knowing Remus didn't have a class, She threw open his office door and exclaimed breathlessly, "Remus, I—" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that he wasn't alone. "I- Um Professor Lupin, I…uh…"

The black-haired head turned around to reveal Sirius Black. She sighed in relief. "Oh, It's only you. That's okay then." She walked in and closed the door. "Remus, I have news for you!"

"The last time I heard that sentence it was followed by 'I'm going to have a baby' and a lot of hysterics." Sirius laughed. Remus went pale, but Frances laughed as well.

"No. It's nothing that serious." She smiled. "I just thought I'd tell you that I lost the note you gave me for Malfoy and he is standing in Arithmancy in noting but green silk boxers and school robes with our sexually deprived 30-something year old Teacher Professor Vector, who is all but drooling on him." She smirked.

Sirius returned her smirk. "How utterly embarrassing! He must be bright red." She nodded.

Remus' jaw dropped. "But…I- I mean, why?"

"Because," She smiled and leaned against the door. "He called you a fag."

"What?" This was from Sirius. "Why'd he do that?"

"Well he said the reason Rem wouldn't reverse the Vanishing Charm I put on his clothing was because Remus liked seeing Draco in his boxers and that he was a fag. Well, I kinda freaked and started screaming loud enough for the entire present class to hear, so Alexa told them that I get offended when people insult gay guys, because of my nonexistent cousin Tom who is a homosexual. That was a really long run on sentence…"

Remus looked shocked. "But I thought you…you and he were…"

"No, not really. We made out a lot but only in front of you to make you jealous. Oh and he saw me in my underwear in class this morning."

This made Remus grin and Sirius cough. "I'll tell you later, Sirius." Remus said, laughter in his voice. "Now, Pads, you mind?"

Sirius laughed. He got up and headed out the door. Frances, who was still leaning on it, stopped him. She looked up at him, her eyes dancing. His breath caught.

"Don't tell?" She said looking up at him. He promised he wouldn't and she smiled. His heart melted, then constricted when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He slipped his arms around her waist. She whispered in his ear before letting go and slipping to the floor. He opened the door and walked out in a daze. _You're next, Sirius. You will be mine for all eternity._

On the other side of the closed door, Frances was once again laying on the desk her shirt open and Remus leaning over her. His lips, teeth, and tongue worked wonders on her neck. He pulled away leaving a nice little 'love bite' on her neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him, running her hands over his chest under his shirt. After about ten minutes, they pulled apart. "Moony, love, I have to go back to class and I need that note."


	10. Arguments

**Chapter 10 - Arguments**

Exactly eight minutes later, Frances burst into the Arithmancy room, panting. She waved the note around. She smirked at Draco who was still standing at the back of the room. "I…I got it!" She panted.

"What took you so long?" Draco sneered.

"You try running from here to the DADA room and back in three inch wedges heels. I'd like to see you make it in an hour." She snapped back and folded her up-turned collar down, revealing the fresh hicky.

The class gasped, Keira and Alexa chuckled, and Draco snarled. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"None of you business!" Frances said haughtily and walked proudly to the front of the room, handed the teacher the note, and went back to her original seat. Alexa had moved back.

It was at that moment that Harry and Hermione burst in, also panting. Hermione went forward and gave their excuse, while Harry, who had spotted the vacant seat next to Frances, sat there.

"Hi, I've been wanting to meet you." Harry said with a smile and an offered hand.

"I'm Frances." She smiled back and shook his hand.

"I'm Harry."  
"I know _all_ about you." She gave a slightly seductive grin.

"Why do I have feeling that was not referring to my scar and sob-story?" He smirked.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "That's because it wasn't." She licked the shell of his ear gently and he shivered. (hehehe)

"What the hell is going on here?" a soft deadly voice said from above them. Frances looked over Harry's shoulder at Draco and smiled nastily.

Harry turned, slowly, and opened his mouth to respond, but instead of words, he burst into hysterical laughter. "Wow, Malfoy, you must rely be desperate for attention. I mean, first screaming about a hicky in the middle of the Welcome Back feast, which is still there I see, and now going to class in your underwear…"

"Oh, well, you see, the whole lack of clothing thing…It's kinda of my fault, as well as the hicky." Frances cut in as Draco fumed some more.

Harry turned back to her a look of awe on his face. "You truly are amazing. Seriously. I couldn't have come up with something so utterly embarrassing."

She sneered at Draco, "I try. He did after all insult my…cousin, Tom. And Professor Lupin as well. All in one sentence." She turned and winked at Alexa and Keira, who were both watching with interest.

"How the fuck did I insult Lupin? And why do you care?"

"Draco Darling, you said that he would have the bad taste and make the bad judgment to want to see you naked. You also walked right into that insult, Darling!"

Draco's confused eyes turned hard and cold with rage. His slightly flushed face went pale. His lip curled in a snarl. "You, my dear girl, are not one to talk. You are the worst Fuck I have ever had. You're terrible"

Alexa and Keira looked at one another and shook their heads sadly. Big Mistake. Frances leapt to her feet, her back straight, her head up. Her face was a perfect picture of total rage, nostrils flaring, lip curled, eyes narrowed. When she spoke, her voice was only just above a whisper and it was deadly calm. "How dare you? I would not stoop so low as to have sex with you, you filthy inbred bastard. I would not soil myself by coming into that close contact with you! I was using you for my own purposes and I am completely willing to admit it. Now I'm done, so kindly never come near me again, unless you want to experience more pain then Voldemort could inflict in a year of Sundays. That Is A Hell Of A Lot Of Pain!"

She turned on her heel and left the room, Harry running after her to make sure she was okay. Keira and Alexa stopped long enough to get their things and say, "Malfoy, that hicky on your neck is going to leave a mark consisting of a small star and two small dots" before sweeping out behind her.


	11. Rumors

**This chapter is set up differently. The only thing here are the rumors that started up after the Arithmancy Incident. Hope it makes sense.**

**Chapter 11 – Rumors**

"Wow! Have you guys heard? Frances, you know the new girl? She dumped Malfoy in the middle of a class and just left!"

"I heard Harry Potter is like, in love with her and ran after her!"

"Yeah, and I heard that Hicky she gave Malfoy never comes off!"

"Well, I heard Harry has one, as well!"

"Really, I heard all the guys in Slytherin house have them!"

"She really gets around!"

"Yeah, I heard she is going after Black, next!"

"Black?"

"Yeah, that uber HOTT, sexy friend of Professor Lupin."

"But isn't he like 20 something?"

"Totally! I heard, all three of them are bisexual and they're like having relations with each other. And Frances is with the Parkinson girl!"

"Ewww, like gross! I heard she never even had sex with Malfoy."

"Yeah right! I don't believe that one! I heard she had to Fuck the entire school board to get in here. She's not even a real witch."

"No, she is a witch! I heard she is better at DADA then Lupin, but she just taking his class because she likes him!"

"Yeah, I heard that someone heard that someone saw her going into his office in the middle of a class, and she came out like 20 minutes later looking like she'd been having sex."

"I heard that too. And I heard that Black was in the office with her and Professor Lupin."

"Oooooh, threesome!"

"I heard Alexa, the new Gryffindor, is dating Charlie Weasley. He's the good-looking one who was here for the Tri-wizard to handle the dragons."

"But I heard she was dating Bill Weasley, the Gringotts Curse-Breaker."

"Well, I heard she is going with both of them!"

"Oooo!"

"Did you hear why Frances broke up with Draco?"

"Yeah, I heard it was because he told the entire class she was a terrible lay!"

"No, I heard it was because she thought he was in love her gay cousin, like Tom or something."

"I heard that too. I also heard that he's crushing on Professor Lupin. He even said he wanted Lupin and he was glad that Lupin'd seen him in his underwear."

"I heard Frances vanished all his clothes during class and Lupin couldn't reverse the spell."

"I heard Lupin said that he already knew that her vanishing spells were difficult to reverse."

"Yeah, me too. I bet it was because they'd used Vanishing Spells on each other before."

"Def! The three Americans were here alone with some of the teachers over the summer. I heard it was Snape, Lupin, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sinistra."

"I heard that every time the new Ravenclaw, what was her name?"

"Keira"

"Yeah, her, I heard every time she looks at Snape he turns bright red!"

"I didn't know he had any blood to turn red with!"

"Apparently he does and he blushes constantly now!"

"I can't wait until potions this afternoon! I have it with Slytherin! God! I never thought I'd look forward to Double Potions with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I heard Lupin keeps memories of Frances in his Pensive!"

"Really? That's really sweet!"

"I heard Malfoy is having and affair with Professor Vector in order to pass Arithmancy."

"God, why would he want to go near that sex-deprived hag?"

"Because he was failing Arithmancy!"

"Oh…"

"I heard the three of them belong to some sort of cult! They can all see right into your heart and soul and see exactly what the deepest desire of your heart is."

"Wow"

"I heard they were members of that group of Witches in Salem. You know, the ones that tell everyone they are witches, but never prove it?"

"That is way bizarre. None of the Muggles ever believe them. Why do they bother?"

"I dunno. Do you think we should ask them?

"Yeah, we should! Merlin, let's go right now. I got a few other questions for her too!"


	12. Truth

**This chapter is for Cuz…for suffering through Herbology without us. **

**That was to get back at you for something, Cuz…only I can't remember what…oops?**

**Congrats, Laughing Girl, You finished GoF! I'm ver, ver proud! Lol…Up next: OotP! WOOOOOT!**

**This is a lot of Rumor debunking. I wanted to clarify a few things and make a few things known to the school (the hicky thing, etc.) and this was the only way I could. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12 - Truths**

Sitting innocently at the Gryffindor table, Frances was probably the only Slytherin who could truthfully say they were welcomed by those already seated there. Frances was somewhat of a celebrity, already. Dumping Draco put her on almost everyone's A-list.

This was only escalated when she walked into the Great Hall on none other then Harry Potter's arm, Keira on his other arm and Alexa on her other arm. Hermione had linked arms with Keira. However, as soon as the group reached the center isle, Keira, Alexa, and Hermione dropped back. The Hall stared at Harry who, oblivious as usual, was smiling down at Frances.

Now, they all sat at the table, talking and laughing like old friends. A small group of Ravenclaw girls came to the table. They looked slightly awed and intimidated by Frances and Harry sitting side by side, but one girl cleared her throat, causing Frances to turn. The Leader looked to be about old enough to be in seventh year, but the others looked like they were in Harry's year.

"Yes?" Frances said politely.

One of them stepped forward. "I was wondering…um…is it true that that hicky you gave Malfoy never goes away?"

Frances grinned wickedly. "No, but It should stay about another month and a half and after that he will always have a small star above two small dots in that spot on his neck."

Another of the girls stepped forward. "Is…is…Is-it-true-that-you-three-are-having-like-lesbian-relations-with-each-other-cause-that's-what-I-heard!"

Once they managed to sort out what she had said, the trio looked at each other with disgusted looks and at the same time shrieked, "Ewww! Gross!"

A third girl stepped up and said quietly, "Is Draco really in love with both your gay cousin, Tom, and Professor Lupin?"

Frances' jaw dropped. She finally managed to stutter, "N-no com-comment!"

The girl smiled widely. The fourth girl finally stepped forward. "Are you really going to date Sirius Black, next?"

"Um…I don't know?"

The first girl turned to Alexa. "Are you really dating Bill and Charlie Weasley at the same time?"

"I-I-No comment" Frances glanced at Alexa, who was blushing. Hmmm. Well, that sure is interesting!

The second girl turned to Keira. "Can you really make Snape blush?"

"Severus? Of Course!" Keira grinned.

Finally, the third one said, "Just one more question! Why do the Witches in Salem tell muggles they're witches, but never prove it?"

"Well…I would guess it's because they don't want to live a lie and they want to try and teach people to have a little blind faith. But I wouldn't know, as I'm not a member."

"Oh." She looked sad for a moment, and then perked up. "Well, we'll see you and Keira in Double Potions next."

They all rushed off as fast as they'd come. Frances sat in a bit of a daze, then her head jerked up and she grinned evilly. Turning to Keira, she said, "Double Potions with Professor Sev."

"That's right…I hope he's wearing Acromantula Silk Robes again, otherwise it could be very embarrassing for him. We saw what happened to my blouse."

"Yes…" Frances kissed Harry lightly on the mouth, without thinking, and stood. "We have to go to potions…I have a vial in my bag…now what did he add to it…" She muttered to Keira as they left the Hall, leaving the others very confused behind them.

Remus, at the staff table, was even more confused. First, she'd been kissing Draco. Then, she was kissing him. Now, she was kissing Harry. What was going on!


	13. Explosions

**Laughing Girl, Thanks for the advise…I did both! LOL…you'll see. I just luuuuurve! Lol!**

**Cuz, darling, I'm Soooo sorry for you! Ah well…anyway. YOU ALREADY HAVE BILL AND CHARLIE! Doy!**

**Queen Asinoe – Yes she definitely is a playa! There should be a Sev and Remus seen soon, I will see if I can't work it in! Draco is kinda out of the picture for her. Although one of the other two might have a go at him. As for Harry, you'll see!**

**On with the Chappie!... **

**Chapter 13 – Explosions **

Fifteen minutes after their departure, the two girls could be found in the dungeon potion's room. They hovered around a bubbling cauldron adding random ingredients. The class watched them as it filed in.

Finally, the entire class being present, Snape swept in. He did not look at the class until he reached the front of the room. When he did, his already pale face drained of whatever color it once held and his eyes grew wide. He swallowed hard, as the class watched him in complete shock.

Frances smiled nastily. "Severus!" She crooned. "You didn't do as I asked…Tsk, Tsk. You should have listened. Come here!" The command in her voice was unmistakable and to those who were well read, so was the spell she was weaving. She had used a Command Charm on Snape. He unwillingly moved forward, until he stood in front of the cauldron. Frances turned to the class, "Now, please step back everyone. This potion is about to explode and it eats through regular cloth. Unless you are wearing Acromantula silk robes try not to get any on you." She fastened her own Acromantula silk robes and Keira followed suit. They smiled at one another.

Holding the Bottle of Hellebore over the cauldron, Frances grinned at Snape. "Any last words?"

"Yes! I not wearing—"

But it was to late. She had dropped the Hellebore into the cauldron. The room froze and held its breathe, waiting…

One… Two… Three… Four… "Right about…now!"

A soft hiss, then BOOM! The potion, once again, exploded. This time Snape made a feeble attempt to cover himself, seeing as how as he said earlier he wasn't wearing Acromantula silk robes. Feeble was a too kind a word.

When the smoke had cleared, Snape stood completely still (not that he could move, Frances had a spell on him to keep him in place) in shock. He was cover from head to foot in the potion.

Frances grinned and, pulling out her wand, said, "_Scourify!_" The potion vanished. Frances gasped in shock. Keira gasped in shock. The class gasped in shock. Snape turned the deepest/brightest shade of scarlet possible in the entire Universe! That, my friends, is very, very red!

Standing there in all his god-like glory, was Severus Snape, glamour free, almost completely clothing free, and SEXIFULLY HOT!

Frances' grin was so wide it threatened to split her face. Someone in the room snapped several pictures and Snape groaned. Frances and Keira circled him, looking him over inch by inch. They like what they saw. "Well, well, well, Sevy! You wear green Acromantula silk boxers. How very interesting." She smirked. "But you must be embarrassed standing in front of your class in nothing but boxers! Here!"

She slipped out of her robes and draped them around his shoulders. Now, she was the perfect same I'm-an-adorabley-fuckable-school-girl. She wore a regulation(ish) blouse in thick silk, with only a few of the middle buttons buttoned. The bottom of the shirt, which should have been fastened, was open to show her rock hard, tan stomach up to the bottom of the rib cage. The v-ing neckline plunged down to show off her red and black lace bra. Her regulation black skirt was rolled up to well above mid-thigh and rested in the middle of her hip bone, way below her navel. She had on black knee socks, which only emphasized her long legs, and three-inch wedge heels.

Snape's jaw dropped, as did the jaws of every young man in the room. She smirked and stood directly in front of him, so close that almost touching. She gave him a genuine smile and kissed him full on the mouth. Laying her hand on his abs, she caressed his muscled stomach lower and lower, until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She grinned into his mouth and plunged her hand downward. He jerked back and almost fell over. A flash went off. Something ripped. Standing in front of him, she effectively blocked everyone's view of him, except Keira. Keira inhaled sharply and Frances looked down.

Dear Merlin! He was a BIG fellow! (lol! I had to say that…very sorry. Hehe) He looked down as well and blushed even harder then before (if that's possible). She looked at herself and saw the buttons on her blouse had ripped off. Her cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink. A Faint blush. "Close the robes, quick!" She hissed at Snape and turned.

She heard Keira mutter "_Repairo!_"

"Well, seeing as Professor Snape in indisposed at the moment, why don't you all leave. I think there is enough time to develop that film before dinner! Go on!" The class, surprisingly followed her orders and left. She turned back to Snape and conjured a set of nondescript robes. "Here take these and give me mine back."

He complied. The two girls quickly cleaned the room and went off to find Alexa, who would probably be with Hermione and Harry, to fill her in on what happened. Frances was also going to have some explaining to do to Remus. Ah, well. Such is life…


	14. Explanations

**Laughing Girl, gets down on knees and begs Don't kill me? Mwahahahahahha I know I'm evil for not telling you I was going to update. So sue me…actually no don't!**

**Well…I guess Frances is a little less slutty/whore-ish in this chapter. She does some explaining to Remus and stuff.**

**SlytherinBeauty – I think you might be right! So I tried to fix the story a little she is a little OOC from her usual self in these next two chapters, but I will explain why later…Thanks!**

**Chapter 14 – Explanations**

Alexa was, indeed, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when Frances and Keira found her. After explaining what happened, Frances took Alexa aside.

"Cuz, you need to help me." Words rarely spoken by Frances.

Alexa, looking concerned, asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's…well, it's Remus."

"You're asking me for help with a man? Have you gone mad? Frances, you have had more boyfriends then Pansy Parkinson has had partners!"

"No…I just don't know what to tell him! What do I do when he see those fucking pictures they took? He'll flip!"

"The only thing I can think of, would be to go talk to him before he sees the pictures."

"Thanks, Cuz!" Frances said, giving Alexa a weak grin and going in search of Remus.

Frances found said werewolf in the Entrance Hall heading toward the dungeons. She ran to catch up with him. "Professor Lupin!"

He spun and scowled when he spotted her. He stalked toward her and, grabbing her wrist, dragged her to his office. He pushed her in locked the door and threw up a silencing spell. He turned and stared at her. "How could you?" He whispered.

Her breathing had sped up. "Remus, I can explain about the pictures. Really, I can!" She paused, watching him apprehensively.

"Well! I'm waiting!" He snapped.

She took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry." He turned away from her. "No…it's not like that!" She reached out and turned him back to look at her. She, then, proceed to tell him the whole story, from the time she walked into the potions class during the summer to the moment she walked out of the classroom today. When she was done, he just looked at her.

"So…" He said after a moment. "You did that for Keira? You didn't know he wasn't wearing the Silk robes?"

"No! I didn't know, until it was way, too late. Then I felt guilty so I gave him my robes…"

"Why did you kiss him and…?"

"I kissed him because of a bet, Keira and Alexa and I made during the summer." Remus cocked and eyebrow. "See, Alexa bet that I couldn't beat Keira and I bet Keira couldn't beat Alexa and Keira bet that I could reach 200…"

"200 what, exactly? Sex Partners?"

Frances looked very offended and hurt at this. It was her turn to turn away. She bit her lip and asked quietly, "Is that what you think of me? That I'm a whore? A slut? A prostitute?" Her voice rose at the end, almost hysterical.

"I-no, of course not, Frances. Never!" Remus said, guiltily. He reached out to her, but she jerked away and glared at him.

"Kissing! Okay? It was kissing partners! I wouldn't do something like that to you! Is that what you thought I was doing with Draco? And Harry? Well! You did, didn't you! That's why you want to hide our relationship! Because you think I'm a whore!" She was on the verge of tears. She slapped Remus across the face and slammed out of the office. Running down the hallway, she ran right into Sirius, who grabbed her so she wouldn't fall backward. "Get off!" She hissed and, pushing him away, continued running.

Sirius proceeded into Remus' office and found the teacher sitting on the floor with his head on his knees.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Sirius said crouching to sit Indian-style on the floor next to his best friend.

"She-She…said that the reason I…I don't want people to know about our relationship was-was because…I think she's a, a whore!" He banged his head against the desk he was leaning against the dropped it back onto his knees. "What do I do now! She'll never speak to me again. I-I don't think I could handle that!"

"Well then, Moony. I am just going to have to help you! But you gotta promise me something."

"Anything, Padfoot, Anything!"

"Well, if she gets sick of you or you of her or something and you tow brake it off, you gotta promise me you won't mind if I ask her out."

"…As…as long as you promise not to hurt her."

"If I can help it, deal!"

"Deal."

"Good, now. Time to fix your relationship!..." He grinned wolfishly.


	15. Fixings

**Chapter 15 – Fixings**

Keira and Alexa nearly fell over dead from shock, when Frances burst into their joint common room in tears. Frances never cried over a guy. Ever.

Being the excellent friends they were, they immediately rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" Keira asked anxiously.

"What happened with Remus?" Alexa inquired.

Frances sobbed. "H-He th-thinks I'm a, a…whore!"

"No! He can't think that!" Keira exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because of the bet. He thinks it's sex instead of kissing and hickys."

"How could he think you would do something like that to him?"

"I-I don't know..." she sobbed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Frances, Keira, and Alexa sat at their own table the next morning. Frances did not look her usual self, causing Harry to glance concernedly at her and Draco to scowl madly.

Halfway threw the meal, Remus appeared at the double doors leading in from the Entrance Hall. In his arms was a full two dozen red roses. The Hall erupted in whispered as he made his way purposefully up the center isle. He stopped right behind Frances and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned and her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" She choked out.

"I'm sorry, Frances. You have to know I don't think that about you! Even if you don't accept my apology, please, just know that I am very, very sorry." He put the roses on the table in front of her.

She stood quickly as he turned away. "Remus?" He turned back a glimmer of hope in his eyed. "You…you don't mind? You don't think-"

"I never did!" He cut her off. She gave a choked laugh/sob and threw herself into his arms. The Hall went completely silent. Every person in the room, including the entirely full teachers table, stared at the pair.

Remus stroked her hair and smiled gently as she wept happily into his shoulder. What he said was true for both questions. He really didn't mind if everyone knew they were dating and he never thought she was a whore or anything of the sort! "Frances," He whispered into her ear. "I never thought you were anything near a whore. I thought you were more like an angel…or a goddess. Yes, you look like a goddess…A Water Goddess."

"Oh, Remus! You're wonderful!" She cried, happily through her tears. He smiled broadly and kissed her.

This caused the Hall to wake from its trance. Everyone gasped in unison and whispers erupted.

The couple broke apart and laughed softly. "You ought to put these in water." Remus commented, glancing down at the roses.

Frances laughed. "Moony, I can't do anything with your arms wrapped around me! Not that I mind them there though. In fact, I am quite enjoying this!" She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

He smirked and cleared his throat. "As much as I'm enjoying this, we both happen to have class in a few minutes and you have to put the roses in water. So, I think it would be wise to…um, disentangle from each other and go to class. What do you think, my little water goddess?"

She pulled away enough for him to see her scrunch her nose up in distaste. "Oh, alright! However, you and I are having a talk later! Because this move had Sirius Black written all over it!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well…"

"I thought so! Well, at least you did it. That enough for me. Come on we both have class!" She pulled away and bent to scoop up her book bag and the roses. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she held her roses in one arm and her gorgeous boyfriend in the other. His arm went around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist as they strolled out of the Hall.


	16. Teasings

**I know this is supposed to be on hiatus, but a very smart review of mine gave me a great idea and I couldn't resist. Here is the last chapter for a while, I mean it this time…I think.**

**Queen Asinoe – Thanks for the idea, here it is. I love syrup!**

**Chapter 16 - Reasons**

Later that day found Keira, Alexa, and Remus sitting in Remus' office. The werewolf was trying to find out why Frances had reacted the way she did to happened.

"Well…"Keira said thoughtfully. She looked at Alexa. "I think it might have something to do with her first boyfriend."

"Yeah, I believe he saw her kiss one of her cousins or her really good male friends on the cheek and he just flipped out. Started calling a fucking whore. Excuse my language. And stuff much worse. Finally, she just punched him in the mouth and walked away." Alexa put in.

"When she got home she cried forever. Nevertheless, she's fine now. Except." Keira continued. "Well…she really hates guys she likes to call her a whore or even imply it. She freaks."

"Oh," Remus said quietly. "I didn't know."

"Not many people do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken by Frances throwing open the door and walking into the room. She walked right up to Remus.

"Okay!" She said in a voice that didn't allow for arguments. Remus flinched. "It's time for our little chat!"

"Um," Remus craned his neck to look around her. She turned and saw Keira and Alexa sitting in the two chairs across from the werewolf's desk.

She smirked. "Your point?"

"Never mind!"

"Good." She winked at her two best friends. They grinned. "Now, where did the idea for that stunt come from?"

"Um." He said again, flinching again.

"How very articulate of you, Remus, Darling!" Frances said with a smirk as she perched on the corner of his desk. "Sirius Black told you to, didn't he?"

"Um…Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because I screwed up royally? And I didn't know how to fix it."

"Well…maybe I forgive you…but why did he help you? I happen to know he likes me, so why help you get me back?" She raised an eyebrow. Remus muttered something in the direction of the floor, his face slightly pink. "What was that? I didn't quite hear that!"

"I said: I promised him that if you gets sick of me or something and we brake it off, I won't mind if he asks you out." He was bright pink now and had his eyes trained on the floor. Keira and Alexa chuckled softly.

"Well…I thought as much. Okay. Now, when are we going out, next?" She smiled, turned, and motioned to the other two that they should leave. Keira smirked and raised an eyebrow. Frances nodded and they left in all haste. "Well?" The blonde girl slipped off the desk and onto the werewolf's lap.

"Uh…" He coughed as she wriggled around trying to get my comfortable. She grinned at the effect she was having on him.

"Well, if you don't know, then let's make it…Saturday." He nodded mutely and she leaned down and kissed him.

Popping out of his lap, she waved and left the room. Remus stared after her, still in shock. He coughed and glanced down at his lap. "Fuck!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning found Keira, Alexa, and Frances sitting at their table. Frances grinned at her friends and surveyed the breakfast table. "Oh!" She exclaimed, spotting a container of maple syrup. "I have an idea!"

They looked at her in mild amusement as she uncorked the liquid and poured some onto her empty plate. "Remus should love this!" She laughed and glanced at the staff table. She dipped her finger in the brown liquid. "Tell me if he's watching."

Alexa nodded to confirm that, yes indeed, the handsome werewolf was watching her. She turned slightly to give the staff table a better view and brought her finger to her lips. She licked the end of it slowly, then put the finger in her mouth, and began it suck on it.

Remus sat transfixed.

"Moony, what are you looking at?" Sirius asked, annoyed. He had just asked his friend a question and been completely ignored which was very unlike Remus.

The werewolf didn't answer. He just continued to stare. Sirius followed his friend's gaze and his eyes landed on Frances, who was giving a very…interesting show. Sirius knew it was meant for only Remus, but he, like half the male population, was mesmerized.

Frances, by this time, had finished the syrup on her finger, so she extracted the digit and dipped it again into the gooey mess on her plate. This time, she simply licked it all off instead of putting it in her mouth. Again, she dipped into the syrup and put her finger in her mouth to suck it off. Keira and Alexa were having a hard time not laughing at this point. The look on Remus' face was priceless, so was Sirius', who was practically drooling.

Keira stood and walked quietly to the Gryffindor table. She plucked the camera out of Colin Creevy's loose grip and went back to her own table. She turned off the noise and flash and quickly took a picture of Remus and Sirius, then turned and took a picture each of Harry, Ron, and Draco. Alexa couldn't take it anymore; she burst out in fits of hysterical laughter and Keira soon followed. Frances took her finger from her mouth and, shooting a smirk at Remus, joined in.

The werewolf finally managed to get himself under control. He blinked and shook his head. "Fuck! I wish she wouldn't do things like that."

Sirius replied dreamily, "She did it on purpose."

Remus looked at him sharply. The sandy-haired man poked his best friend hard in the shoulder. Sirius yelped and turned to his would-be attacker. "What was that for?"

"That, my dear Padfoot, was for drooling over my girlfriend." Remus laughed, but spun to look at said girl when he saw the look that had appeared on Sirius' face.

Frances had now pealed and begun to eat a banana. Remus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then he stood and walked down the center isle. He tapped Frances on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, the banana still in her mouth. He closed his eyes for a second the sighed again. He looked at her very seriously and said, "May have a word with you, please?"

She smirked around the fruit and stood. He sighed a third time and she followed him out of the hall. At the door, she turned and winked at her friends, which caused fresh peals of laughter to erupt from the two girls.

Once the couple was outside in the Entrance Hall, Remus turned to her and glowered. "Why the hell did you do that?" She smirked at him and bit the banana again. Remus slumped against the wall for a moment and groan. "You really need to stop that!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his office. She opened the door and pushed him in, closing the door and silencing it behind her.

"Oh, No!" Remus said shaking his head. "No. No. No. You have class!"

Frances grinned and ate the last bit of banana, causing Remus to groan again. She sauntered up to him and began fiddling with his shirt buttons. "I have potions, next. Snape won't say anything, if I ask him not to."

Remus growled at this. "Don't ask Snape anything, ever. Ask me, instead."

She smiled at his jealousy and kissed him hard on the mouth. Pulling out her wand and never breaking contact from Remus, she cleared the desk with a flick. She pulled him with her and then pushed him down onto the desk. She leaned over and slowly, so very slowly unbuttoned his shirt, grazing his chest lightly for every button. He growled at her and pulled his wand from his pocket. With a swish, her blouse, bra, and robes were resting on the chair in the corner, along with his shirt.

She smiled, "Impatient, aren't we?"

He nodded and flipped them pver. His hot mouth fastened on to her collarbone and he trailed wet kissed done her neck and chest. He growled as he sucked at her nipple and she moaned deep in her throat.

Her fingers threaded through his sandy-hair and she tugged his face up to hers. She kissed him hard on the mouth. He pulled back and kissed along her jaw. He licked and nipped until he reached her ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and snarled, "I'm gonna fuck you senseless. I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name. I want you to scream my name."

She shivered. "Oh. God. I didn't know you liked to talk dirty, Remus!" his name ended up as a gasp, when he bit down on her ear, then licked the shell slowly.

Her hands trailed from his hair, down his back, and under the waistband of his trousers. She cupped his firm arse with one hand and slipped the other one out and around to unzip his fly. His mouth was on hers again and one of his hands was one her left breast, while the other one slid under her skirt. "It's almost the full moon." Remus gasped into her mouth. She nodded, then froze. Remus stopped what he was doing. "What?"

She pulled back and, pushing the werewolf into a standing position, sat up. He turned his head and looked to see what she was seeing. His lip curled back and he snarled.

Sirius Black stood in the doorway jaw hanging open. "Uh…"

Remus stalked over to him, paying no heed to that fact that he was shirtless and his trousers were undone. He held up a finger and growled, "You have walk in on us one to many time, Sirius, and I'm sick of it. Get the fuck out or I will make sure you are in the near vicinity next time I transform. Understand?"

Sirius nodded dumbly. Remus waited a second, but the black-haired man seemed to be in shock. "OUT!" Moony roared and bodily removed Sirius from the office, by pushing him roughly out the door. Sirius landed on his arse in the corridor and the door slammed. He shook his head and stood, thinking, _God! How many fucking times do they do that in his office? Note to self: Never sit down ever again, in there. Never know what happened on those chairs._ He shuddered and left.

Inside the office, Remus was laying on his back on the desk, Frances straddling his hips. She ground into him and he moaned. Her head was thrown back so she heard the door open, again. This time she didn't even stop moving, thinking it was Sirius. "Remus, someone…door…Sirius?" She gasped

Remus sat up with difficulty, saying, "Sirius Orphius Black, if that's you again, I will fucking kill you!" He finally managed to see who was at the door over Frances' shoulder. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror. "Fr-Frances, Stop!"

She stopped moving. "Who is it?" She said resignedly. She turned when he didn't answer.

Severus Snape stood in the doorway, a horrified look on his now-handsome face. She grinned at him over her shoulder and said, "Hello, Sevy! Join us, won't you?"

He turned slightly green at this, but his gaze was fixed on her naked chest. "I-I-I…" He mumble then cleared his throat. "I was looking…for…you, but…I see you're busy, so I'll just…write you a note and…go now!" He stuttered, turned, and fled.

Frances waved a hand and the door closed, locking this time. She turned back and grinned down at her boyfriend. "I think we won't have a problem from Snape, anymore."

Remus scowled, muttering, "I don't like the way he was staring at you!"

"Do you blame him? I'm half naked!" She laughed. He scowled and kissed her roughly.

_I just love possessive werewolves!_ She thought gleefully and slipped a hand into his undone trousers.


End file.
